This invention relates to a sewing machine, particularly to a lock stitch type hand sewing machine operated by gripping with one hand.
In a known lock stitch type hand sewing machine, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,534, a shuttle, a bobbin, a driving member, and a work feed dog are incorporated within a main body, and a needle arm for supporting a needle, a thread take-up arm, and a pliers type handle are respectively connected with the main body, thus by the operation of the handle, the respective members are connectively worked. Therefor, complicated cam mechanism and transmission means of gear mechanism must be incorporated within the main body thus making whole hand sewing machine large size and heavy, so that the operation of sewing machine by gripping with one hand is not easy, the construction is complicated, the assembly thereof is troublesome and the manufacturing cost becomes higher, etc. thus leading to disadvantages as a hand sewing machine.
The object of this invention is to provide a hand sewing machine having no such disadvantages, and according to this machine it is characterized that the shape thereof is compact, having a good appearance, light in weight, easy to operate by gripping with one hand, simple in structure, and cost of production thereof is reduced.